<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how to be a wonderful cabe by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186513">how to be a wonderful cabe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe'>abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bettering One Another [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alayverse, Cabe!Yuno, CabeTrainee!Lumi, Krispi, LichtLumi, Lumi &amp; Yuno dalam mode Hot n Spicy, M/M, Rikuesan Siasu OK Gue Kabulkan ;)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lumiere berselancar di mesin pencari. Dia mengetikkan kata kunci berbunyi; "Paman Gugel, perempuan yang suka cari perhatian dan menggoda laki-laki yang sudah punya pacar itu disebut apa?"</p><p>Lalu muncullah page pertama dengan artikel utama bertema "CABE-CABEAN".</p><p>Unfaedah sekali.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Licht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bettering One Another [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>how to be a wonderful cabe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/gifts">homurashunkin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuuki</p><p>Saya memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya pada Lord TBT karena telah menistakan OCs buatan Anda /sujud. Percayalah, ini semua salah Panda.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Bagaimana cara menjadi cabe berkualitas?"</p>
</blockquote><p>—itu adalah pertanyaan yang terbersit di benak Lumiere.</p><p>Sudah satu minggu ini Licht selalu menolak diajak berkencan dengan alasan yang berubah-ubah dan sulit diterima. Awalnya, Lumiere memaklumi saja sebab Licht itu anak orang kaya, jadi wajar kalau banyak kesibukan. Tapi, pada Rabu sore di minggu lalu, tepat saat pulang kuliah, hati Lumiere hancur. Iya, <em>kokoro</em>-nya yang rapuh itu mendadak runtuh karena tersenggol oleh kejamnya realita; Licht yang tertawa bahagia bersama seorang gadis manis berambut merah jambu. Mereka pulang kampus bersama, sesekali saling senggol sambil hohohihe seperti dunia hanya milik berdua. Melihat hal tersebut, mata Lumiere langsung berkaca-kaca. <em>Oh, jadi alasannya selama ini hanya drama? Keterlaluan!</em></p><p>Lumiere pun berlari ke rumah dengan perasaan kecewa. Ia menangis karena merasa terkhianati. Menembus tirai hujan yang entah kenapa turun tiba-tiba seolah mengejeknya, mengabaikan petir yang menggelegar, tidak mempedulikan sekitar. Lumiere berlari, <em>berlari</em> dan berlari. Lari lari lari, tendang dan berlari hii. Dengan tendangan halilintar dia cetak goool~</p><p>Saat itu ...</p><p>... dialah pahlawan kita.</p><p>Sesampainya di rumah, Lumiere bergegas membuka pintu, mampir sebentar mengambil susu ultra dari kulkas, lalu kembali berlari ke kamar. Rasanya sakit, <em>hiks</em>, sakit ... sakit sekali. Dia butuh pundak untuk bersandar. Dia butuh orang untuk mendengarkan. Dia butuh seseorang untuk membantu menyusutkan ingus. Untungnya, masih banyak <em>Seme</em> yang mengantre cinta dan sudi mendengarkan curhatannya.</p><p>Semenjak hari itu, Lumiere hanya diam saja. Dia berusaha menghindari Licht semampunya. Meski pada akhirnya, Licht berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan Lumiere karena peristiwa <em>kabedon</em> saat senja dan konfesi yang diucap berulang kali;<em> "Aku mencintaimu Lumiere. Aku mencintaimu, Lumiere. Aku mencintaimu, Lumiere."</em> yang terus terepetisi seperti puja-puji untuk makhluk suci. Oh, dengan bonus hujan ciuman dari kening, turun ke hidung, turun ke dagu, naik ke bibir, dan mampir di pipi berulang kali. Si tampan menyebalkan itu suka sekali menghisap pipi Lumiere. Lumiere sebenarnya sebal, tapi juga suka, tapi juga sebal. <em>Cih,</em> untung sayang.</p><p>Tapi ... kepercayaan Lumiere yang mulai pulih itu dihancurkan kembali karena lagi-lagi, Licht terpergok sedang bersama si PHO.</p><p>Setelah hari patah hati sedunia yang jatuh di Rabu minggu lalu, Lumiere mulai mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya. Iya, men-<em>stalk</em> si gadis yang telihat sering jalan bersama Licht. Dan lagi-lagi, realita menyiksanya. Ternyata gadis itu anak orang kaya. Mungkin putri dari kenalan Ayahandanya Licht.</p><p>Namanya Fana, pindahan dari Cambridge University. Setahun lebih tua dibanding Licht. Saat ini Fana magang sebagai desainer di label <em>fashion</em> Ibundanya. Dan Fana sering menjadi model dari gaun-gaun rancangannya sendiri. Fana itu manis, lemah lembut, pintar, dan <em>followers</em> IG-nya hampir satu juta. Beda dengan Lumiere yang <em>followers</em>-nya cuma tiga ratus. Yang seratus di antaranya adalah OL-Shop penumbuh payudara dan Rhya bersama akun-akun cadangannya.</p><p>Lumiere mendadak minder. Pantaskah dia bersaing dengan Fana?</p><p>Kemudian, Lumiere kembali berselancar di mesin pencari, dia mengetikkan kata kunci berbunyi; "Paman Gugel, perempuan yang suka cari perhatian dan menggoda laki-laki yang sudah punya pacar itu disebut apa?"</p><p>Lalu muncullah <em>page</em> pertama dengan artikel utama bertema "CABE-CABEAN".</p><p>Lumiere yang polos tentu saja langsung menerima info dari paman Gugel dan menyimpulkan bahwa Fana adalah cabe-cabean. Selama ini Lumiere hanya tahu jenis-jenis cabe seperti cabe rawit, cabe merah, cabe jablay, dan cabe domba. Belum pernah dia mendengar cabe-cabean. Apa ini sejenis bahan plastik yang pernah diliput Trans TV? Atau justru makhluk kutukan seperti Sangkuriang?</p><p>Mengabaikan rasa penasaran dari istilah tersebut, jari mungil itu mengetik lagi, "Paman Gugel, bagaimana cara menjadi cabe-cabean yang disukai pacar?"</p><p>Dan muncullah <em>page</em> pertama yang diisi artikel cara membuat saus dan sambal. Setelah <em>scroll</em> hingga <em>page</em> delapan, Lumiere menemukan grup facebook berisi anggota yang terindikasi sebagai cabe-cabean. Tanpa pikir panjang, si pirang itu langsung <em>log in</em> dengan akun fb aslinya. Dia sempat mengisi beberapa kuisioner dari adminnya dan beberapa menit kemudian, permintaannya diterima.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"WeLc0m3 to Th3 C4b3 cLub ~LeMme GiV3 U tHe HoT n SpYc1 m0m3nTs~</p>
  <p>Hay hay hay, namaku Yuno Grinbellior, admin utama grup ini. Yuhuuuu~~ Kam kam yang baru datanggg~ Ouch, feel free to call me any ya beib.</p>
  <p>Jangan lupa baca rulesnya ya ayang-ayangkuhhhh..."</p>
</blockquote><p>Lumiere menurut. Setelah membaca <em>rules</em> grup itu, Lumiere jadi tahu beberapa hal; pertama, ketuanya adalah Yuno Grinbellior. Dua, grup ini penuh dengan tulisan alay. Tiga, ini adalah tempat yang baik untuk belajar.</p><p>Lumiere pun mengirimkan <em>personal</em> <em>message</em> pada Yuno untuk berkenalan. Dan karena satu domisili, laki-laki yang menjadi ketua itu mengajak Lumiere untuk ngopi-ngopi santuy di hari Minggu. Katanya, ada <em>sugar daddy</em> incaran Yuno yang suka beli kopi di situ juga. Kalau Lumiere tidak salah ingat, nama target Yuno itu ... Daddy Asta. Ah, ya, Daddy Asta Staria. Duda beranak satu yang masih hobi nge-gym sampai badannya kotak-kotak.</p><p>Ugh, melihat Yuno yang terus menerus memandangi foto Daddy Asta bertelanjang dada saat rapat <em>online</em>, Lumiere juga jadi penasaran, kira-kira ... perut Licht, kotaknya ada berapa, ya? Dan bagaimana rasanya kalau diraba?</p><p>"qYaAaAaAaAa~"</p><p>"Lumiere, kau kenapa?" Noelle si cabe <em>tsundere</em> bertanya sambil menyisir rambutnya yang panjang. Lumiere lupa kalau anggota cabe yang lain juga melihatnya</p><p>"M-maaf, aku cuma teringat sesuatu yang ... qYaAaAaAaA~"</p><p>"..."</p><hr/><p>Hari pertemuan pun tiba, Lumiere bertemu langsung dengan sang kapten; Yuno Grinbellior. Meski mereka pernah beberapa kali rapat tatap muka via WA, Lumiere tetap saja kagum akan keanggunan dan kemanisan wajah Yuno. Matanya yang sipit dan tajam cukup kontras dengan mata Lumiere yang bulat besar. Caranya melipat kaki dan menyeruput teh Darjeeling sungguh sangat elegan. Lagi-lagi kontras dengan Lumiere yang duduk dengan punggung tegak lurus dan kaki gemetar. Minuman Lumiere pun tidak ada keren-kerennya dibanding Yuno; segelas Ice BoomBoom yang terdiri dari susu Ultra yang di-<em>shake</em> dengan Yakult. <em>Topping</em>-nya pun permen glitter warna-warni.</p><p>Lumiere telan ludah. Gugup karena tatapan Yuno seolah melubanginya.</p><p>"Lumiere Silvamillion Clover." Lalu dia bergumam hm hm hm sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jari ke meja. "Aku belum bertanya ya, tentang apa alasanmu bergabung dengan geng cabe ini?"</p><p>Lumiere menunduk. "Be-belum," lalu wajahnya memerah, "a-aku hanya ingin diperhatikan oleh Licht."</p><p>"Hmm~?"</p><p>"Pa-pacarku, Licht, dia ke-kencan dengan cabe-cabean dari London." Tangan Lumiere mengepal di atas paha. "Aku ingin jadi cabe-cabean juga. <em>Tolong bantu aku, Yuno!</em>"</p><p>Yuno kaget karena tiba-tiba Lumiere berteriak. Ternyata makhluk yang manis, lembut dan kenyal seperti Silky Pudding itu bisa juga bicara nge-gas.</p><p>Melihat tekad Lumiere yang begitu kuat, seulas senyum tersungging di bibir manis Yuno. "Oke. Sebagai senior, kuberitahu aturan cabe-cabean yang berlaku di Jepang dan sekitarnya. Pertama, dilarang menentang perintah komandan geng squad. Dua, tidak boleh menjadi cabe yang terlalu murah—kau mengerti bagian ini 'kan? Tiga, selalu taati peraturan yang berlaku di tempat kita berpijak, termasuk aturan jam malam. Empat, pastikan incaranmu—"</p><p><em>bla bla bla</em>...</p><p>Yuno menjelaskan panjang lebar sampai kepala Lumiere berasap. Sebenarnya, penjelasan Yuno itu mudah dimengerti. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu memang pintar dan pandai memilih kata yang mudah dicerna. Tapi Lumiere yang kelewat ogeb dan terdistrak oleh bayang-bayang Licht semakin membuat sesi jelas-menjelaskan ini semakin lama.</p><p>"Kamu mengerti?"</p><p>"Ugh ..." Lalu sebuah anggukan ragu-ragu.</p><p>"Baiklah, semoga berhasil dengan tips-tipsku tadi." Yuno mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Aku ada janji dengan Daddy Asta. So, duluan ya?! Mwahhh."</p><hr/><p>Lumiere berdiri di depan gerbang kampus dengan wajah merona. Bibir dan pipinya sedikit merah karena dia bersolek dengan alat rias milik adiknya. Padahal merahnya amat tipis. Benar-benar tipiiiiiiiissssssss, sekali. Tapi Rhya yang ogebnya sebelas dua belas dengan Lumiere langsung membopong Lumiere ke klinik kampus karena mengira bahwa gebetannya itu jatuh tersungkur dengan wajah menggaruk tanah. Tentu saja Lumiere tidak terima dengan prasangka Rhya. Dia memberi cap lima jari di pipi kanan dan kiri pada salah satu orang yang paling rajin konfesi. Rhya menerima tamparan itu dengan bahagia. Nanti malam, dia bisa memimpikan <em>scene</em> RhyaLumi qyaqya dengan versi BDSM. <em>Dominatrix!Lumi sounds legit, Boss!</em></p><p>Kembali ke tempat Lumiere berdiri.</p><p>Rambut pirangnya sungguh mencolok di bawah pohon berdedaunan hijau tua. Lumiere mencengkeram erat tasnya. Jantungnya berdebar keras saat melihat Licht ke luar dari pintu utama dan sedikit berlari menuju gerbang. Matanya terus tertuju pada ponsel, entah melihat apa—ah, jangan-jangan foto gadis itu.</p><p>Lumiere tertunduk lesu ketika memikirkan hal tersebut sampai sebuah tepukan lembut menghampiri kepalanya. "Lumiere, dari mana saja? Kenapa sendirian di sini? Kelasmu 'kan jauh."</p><p>Lumiere tertegun saat melihat Licht dari jarak dekat. Licht sangat tampan. Dan dia mendadak ingat hujan ciuman di depan ruang multimedia lantai atas.</p><p>"Lumiere?"</p><p>Yang dipanggil pun merespons dengan kepalan tangan dan alis menekuk. Lumiere sudah bertekad.</p><p>"Oh, sudah sore, ayo pulang bersa—"</p><p>Ucapan Licht terputus karena bibir Lumiere berhasil meraih bibirnya. Pirang tercintanya bahkan sampai berjinjit-jinjit demi mempertahankan posisinya. Sebenarnya kasihan sih, tapi ... ya sudahlah, ya. Mungkin Lumiere ingin lebih agresif saat ini.</p><p>Licht pun memejamkan mata, menikmati momen-momen bersama Lumi-nya yang sempat susah diraih beberapa hari ini. Kebanyakan waktunya dihabiskan bersama Fana yang kebetulan satu fakultas, satu divisi, dan satu frekuensi. Bicara dengan gadis merah jambu itu menyenangkan karena dia cerdas, tapi tetap saja bersama Lumi-nya yang agak ogeb, jauh lebih menyenangkan.</p><p>Licht merengkuh pinggang Lumiere, menariknya dalam pelukan erat. Baru saja akan memiringkan kepala untuk memperdalam ciumannya, tangan suci Lumiere membelai lembut kejantanan—</p><p><strong>TUNGGU</strong>!</p><p>... <em>APA</em>?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>